Those Three Words Change Everything
by LifeIsJustAGame
Summary: When Harry Styles fell in love with Louis Tomlinson, he never thought that his best friend would feel the same way about him, until one conversation that changes everything. One shot about Louis and Harry from One Direction. Contains adult content.


Title: Those Three Words Change Everything  
>Fandom: One Direction<br>Rating: NC-17 / M  
>Pairing: HarryLouis  
>Summary: When Harry Styles fell in love with Louis Tomlinson, he never thought that his best friend would feel the same way about him, until one conversation that changes everything. AU. One Shot.<br>Warnings: Slash. Lemons.  
>Words: 3,676<br>Authors note: This is a little one shot about Larry Stylinson because they are amazing, and I've wanted to write one for ages, so here goes :) if you don't like gay people or sex or both then don't read. You have been warned. Please review and tell me what you think of it :)

* * *

><p>"Louis, you're being stupid." Harry sighs, leaning against his best friend's bedroom door. The older boy has been sat in there for half an hour now, completely ignoring Harry. "I'm getting annoyed now; I'm gonna kick the door down if you don't come out here. 3…. 2…"<br>"Go away." Louis mutters from the other side of the door.  
>"What's your problem, Louis?" The younger boy sighs and impatiently kick the bottom of the door.<br>"Just leave it!" Comes an angry reply, before the door swings open and scares the shit out of Harry. Louis pushes past the taller boy, who follows him into the kitchen.  
>"I take it your date with Eleanor didn't go very well?" Harry says lightly, but it's obviously the wrong thing to say; the other boy spins around and glares at Harry, his usually calm, blue eyes now filled with venomous anger.<br>"Just. Leave. It." He grabs a can from the fridge and stalks off into the front room. I'm going to hit him in a minute. Harry thinks to himself. Why won't he talk to me? He follows his best friend and finds him sat on the sofa, running his hands through his hair, which is something he does when he's upset. Harry sits next to him but he shuffles away. The younger lad ignores that and places his hand on Lou's arm. Lou goes to shrug him off but Harry grips his arm, forcing Louis to look up at him.  
>"What's going on, Louis?" Harry says softly. There's a moment of silence before Louis drops his head and sighs painfully. Harry wraps his arm around Lou's shoulders comfortingly and waits for the other boy to say something.<br>"It's Eleanor; we... we're over, Harry." Louis mutters finally and bows his head.  
>"Why?" Harry ask quietly, and Louis looks up at him but doesn't speak. They stare at each other for a while, and then Louis shakes his head.<br>"We weren't right for each other." He pulls away from the other boy, grabs his Fosters can and opens it. "Doesn't matter; we weren't that serious anyway." Harry sees the flicker of emotion in Louis' eyes that is buried the moment it appears, and he doesn't believe him for a second. Something is wrong…  
>"Oh. Okay." Harry sighs in defeat; there's no point arguing with Louis when he's like this. He turns the T.V on, but instead of watching it, he watches Louis instead. Harry feels like a hypocrite; he's desperately trying to get Louis' secrets out of him, yet if Louis asked for one in return, the younger boy could never say it. Nobody knows his biggest secret; every time Louis puts his arm around Harry, every time he kisses the taller lad's cheek, every time they are sat cuddled up together watching Louis' favorite movie... it's killing Harry inside, because he knows that it's no more than platonic. It's been like that ever since they first met; the first time Harry saw Louis, a mere glance in a bathroom mirror during the X Factor Bootcamp, all Harry could think was "wow."<br>Harry's not gay; he likes girls way too much to be gay. He just likes guys way too much to be straight. He doesn't really care about gender, in all honesty. He never has. But right now, it's neither genders specifically. It's just… him. Louis. His infectious laugh, his warm smile, his friendly nature, his rich Doncaster voice, his deep blue eyes, his body, his… oh my god, you sound like a girl. Get over it; he'll never like you like that. Harry continues having this internally debate, completely unaware that Louis had noticed his staring.  
>"Harry, why are you looking at me like that?" Louis asks softly, keeping his eyes firmly locked on the T.V. Harry blushes, embarrassed at being caught red-handed ogling at his best friend. His male best friend.<br>"I spaced out, sorry." Harry shakes his head and gets up, desperate to be anywhere except in that room. Just as he's walking away Louis grabs his hand and pulls, stopping him from walking away. Harry's heart practically jumps out of his chest and he curses under his breath. Jesus Christ, dude; calm down!  
>"I'm sorry for being mean." Louis sighs heavily and pulls Harry back down on to the sofa. He wraps his arm around the taller boy's shoulders and pulls him down so that his head is resting on Louis' shoulder. "I've had a bad day. Sorry."<br>"Don't worry." Harry whispers, relishing the moment of rare cuddling that has been missing since Eleanor turned up. They sit in silence for a while, and then the curiosity gets too much for Harry and he breaks the silence. "Why did you split up?"  
>"I told you; it doesn't matter." Louis tenses and abruptly gets up and walks away. Harry grab his hand and tries to pull him back but it's futile; Louis' yanks his hand out of the grip and walks away.<br>"Seriously, Louis, I'm not gonna give up, so you may as well tell me." Harry shakes his head and follows Louis into the kitchen.  
>"You're being annoying. Just give up, Har. It;'s none of your business." Louis turns and glares at his stubborn friend, who just smirks back.<br>"Of course it's my business, you div. You're my best friend and this is clearly bothering you, so can we please just skip to the part where you tell me what the fuck your problem is and I can start to help you?" Harry reaches his hand out pleadingly. "I just want to help, Lou, and I can't do that whilst you're shutting me out." Louis looks like he's considering it for a second, before he flicks his hair out of his eyes and stares at Harry defiantly. Harry gets a sudden urge to tell the smaller boy how he feels; it bubbles up thorough him like butterflies and the words start to form in his mouth.  
>"Louis…" Louis hears the change in the tone of Harry's voice and his cerulean eyes fill with warmth. Harry gets distracted by Louis eyes and chickens out. "Just tell me, Lou!"<br>"NO!" The older boy shouts in frustration. Harry runs up behind him and grabs his shoulders, gently but firmly turning the smaller lad to face him.  
>"I'm your best mate, Lou; you can tell me anything, I promise. Just tell me." He grip Lou's shoulders tightly and glares at him, silently begging him to open up. Louis just shakes his head and drops his gaze to the floor, which leads Harry to decide to adopt a different technique. "Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Te-"<br>"BECAUSE I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH SOMEBODY ELSE!" Louis yells suddenly and Harry just stares at him in shock. The outburst hangs in the air for a while; not quite settling until Harry laughs nervously.  
>"See; it wasn't that hard." He sighs and gently squeezes his friend's shoulders. "Who is it?"<br>"Oh for fuck sake." Louis rolls his eyes and tries to pull away, but Harry refuses to let go.  
>"Just tell me. Please?" He asks the other boy quietly, who shakes his head violently. "Please, Lou." When Harry say his name like that Louis' head snaps up and in his eyes is one thing; desperation. He grabs Harry's flushed cheeks and leans up on his tip-toes so he can move his face right up close to the taller lad's, indecision flickering in his icy blues. There's a split second of hesitation before Harry makes his own interpretation of the situation; he dips his head down and kisses him. Louis hesitates for a moment before kissing him back; he slides his hands down Harry's long torso to his jeans and pulls him close by slipping his fingers through the belt hooks, still keeping his silky lips pressed against Harry's dry ones. Harry snakes his arms up Louis' petite frame, wraps them around his neck and runs his fingers through Louis' feathered brown hair. Harry runs his tongue along Lou's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which is granted almost immediately. Their tongues clash without hesitation and at the same time Harry presses his hips against the Louis'. He gasps quietly and suddenly pulls away from Harry with overwhelming waves of confusion crashing through his eyes. Without saying a word he runs out of the room and Harry hears the front door slam less than a minute later. Harry leans back against the closest wall, banging his head in frustration.<br>"Well, that went well..."

* * *

><p>Louis grabs his keys and runs out of the house, desperate to get away from Harry.<br>"He kissed me… Which really shouldn't surprise me, considering I was about to kiss him anyway… Well, at least, I think I was… I'm so confused." Louis mutters to himself as he jogs away from the block of flats. He sits on the wall at the end of the street and puts his head in his hands. "Why am I acting like this? I've known from the very moment I ended it with Hannah that I'm gay, so why did I even go out with Eleanor in the first place?" He whisper to himself under his breath, but he knows the answer before he's finished speaking; because he thought that maybe if he started dating Eleanor he could convince himself that he wasn't... isn't gay. It didn't work; the whole time that he was with her, every time he hugged her, kissed her, spent time with her, he could only think of one thing: Harry. But he never in a million years thought that he felt the same way, and now he knows that he does… well, he panicked. He's been denying it for years, but when it's put there in front of him there's not really much he can still deny about it. That kiss... The kiss plagues his mind, engulfing him in Harry's smell and taste and emotions as if he is still kissing him. As if he is still stood in the boy's embrace.  
>His phone buzzes, and when he see Harry's name his heart starts racing. It's a text: "I'm really sorry. Please come back so we can talk x" Louis smiles to himself, and it's as if the clouds have cleared on a grey and dreary day to reveal the clear skies behind them; Louis knows what he needs to do.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh fuck…" Harry groans and throws himself onto his bed, furiously wishing that the ground would swallow him whole so he would never have to see that look on Louis' face again. "What have I done? I shouldn't have kissed him. He probably hates me…"<br>"No I don't." Louis says from the doorway. Harry tries not to act startled, even though he had no idea that he had an audience. He jumps up off of the bed but when he looks at Louis, he's momentarily lost for words.  
>"I'm sorry Louis. I shouldn't have kissed you…" Harry looks down at his feet and blushes, unsure what else to say. There's an awkward silence hanging in the air, and both of the boys hate it; it's never been awkward between them. Not even when Harry caught Louis having a wank in the tour bus, or when Louis caught Harry the toilets of a club with his back to the wall and a man on his knees in front of him. So this awkwardness now... It's strange to them.<br>"You want to know a secret?" Louis asks after a while, sitting on Harry's bed and pulling the younger lad down next to him. "I was going to kiss you. You just beat me to it, which kind of threw me off guard a little bit. I'm sorry for running out like that. It's just... habit. I'm sorry."  
>"No more apologies, yeah? From either of us?" Harry looks up at Louis and grins. The silence between them becomes more comfortable, so Harry blurts out the words he's been dying to say. "I love you, Louis." He looks down at the floor immediately, expecting to hear the sound of fleeing, but instead he's surprised; Louis puts his hand on the younger boy's cheek and ,moves his head so that they're looking at each other. He doesn't reply; instead, he leans in and kisses Harry, and something inside them snaps. Their lips press together hard enough to leave bruises, and Harry runs his tongue along Louis' bottom lip, savoring the taste. <strong>He tastes so good…<strong>  
>Louis smiles against the taller boy's mouth squeezes his hips playfully. He presses his tongue against Harry's and they both smile. It's not intense or passionate; it's just playful, and meaningful. They both apply different amounts of pressure, fighting for dominance and laughing against each others lips until Harry overpowers Louis and pushes him back onto the bed. They both come up for air, red-faced and breathing heavily, and they rest their forehead's together as they catch their breath.<br>"I want you to take my shirt off." Louis whispers, so quietly that Harry almost doesn't hear him. Almost. He looks into the cerulean eyes but only sees reassurance and fire. This is completely redefining the boundaries of their relationship, but neither of them really care right now. They just need each other. They stand up together and Harry reaches forward and slowly unbuttons Louis' shirt. It drops to the floor, showing off his taut, sexy muscles that Harry has been dying to feel. He wants to feel every contour, every dip and rise with his hands and tongue, but there's no time for that. Right now is all about Louis. He watches as Louis slips his trousers off and throws them behind him, smirking as he watches Harry's eyes flicker over him.  
>"Now you." He smiles. Harry undresses slowly, watching Louis' pupils darken as each piece of clothing is removed. Soon they're both stood in their boxers, kissing and running their hands over the bodies they've been dying to touch.<br>"You okay?" Harry whispers, pulling back from Louis' lips to check for any nervousness or backing out.  
>"Yeah." He nods. Harry takes the older boy's face in his hands and kisses him lightly. He opens his mouth and Harry dives into the kiss with so much force that they end up back on the bed. Harry kneels over his best friend and kiss him intensely, simultaneously running his hands all over Louis' body, making sure he goes close enough to his crotch to drive him crazy. Louis moans against Harry's lips, causing the curly-haired boy to smile.<br>"Getting impatient, Lou?" He laughs, moving to sit next to Louis on the bed. He leans down and starts kissing and biting all over Louis' chest and neck, leaving bright red love bites. Louis moans again, and all of a sudden Harry slips his hand into the older boy's boxers. He touches him lightly, savouring the moans that escape through Lou's parted lips. Then he boldly wraps his hand around the older boy's dick and slides his hand up and down it, still kissing his chest. Louis moans Harry's name and their lips join again as their tongues clashing in a frenzy of arousal. Harry lets go of Louis and smiles when the smaller boy sighs at the lack of contact.  
>"What are you…?" Harry silences him with a kiss and then slides off of the bed. Louis tries to sit up but is pushed back down. Harry tugs at the waist band of Louis' boxers, and he only hesitates slightly before lifting his hips so Harry can pull the boxers off and drop them on the floor. He looks at Harry, cheeks flushed with arousal and embarrassment, and Harry smiles before leaning in and touching the head of Louis' penis with his tongue.<br>"Fuck, Harry. Don't tease..." He sighs, so Harry decides to tease him a little more. Louis moans Harry's name and tells him to hurry up, so Harry leans in and takes Louis' dick into his mouth. He groans and threads his hands into Harry's curls, pushing him further on to him. Harry wraps my arms around his thighs and sucks him off, growing more and more aroused every time his name escapes through Louis' bruised lips. "God, Harry, I'm gonna… ah…" He tenses up and then moans Harry's name as his orgasm washes over him. When he's finished Harry lifts his head and swallows, licking his lips for extra effect. Louis relaxes and closes his eyes and Harry lies next to him on the bed, softly playing with his hair.  
>"Are you okay, Lou?" Harry asks, smoothing Louis' soft hair out of his eyes and kissing him on the forehead.<br>"Yeah." Louis whisper, and they can both hear the fear and uncertainty in his voice. Harry lies on his back and pulls Louis onto his chest, tracing soothing patterns on my back.  
>"What are you afraid of?" He asks softly. Exactly; what am I afraid of? Louis asks himself.<br>"I don't know." He sighs and entwines his smaller fingers with Harry's longer ones. "It's just… I've never… I don't know… I…" Louis trail off and the younger lad laughs, finally understanding what Louis' getting at. Lou sits up and faces away from Harry, who gets up and kneels behind the distressed boy.  
>"You… you don't have to do anything, Lou." Harry runs his hands over Louis' shoulders, down his arms, and laces their hands together. He starts kissing Louis' neck, and in between kisses he says: "If you're not ready, then that's absolutely fine. I just..."<br>"I'm sorry." Louis whispers, so quietly that Harry doesn't quite hear him at first. Then he stops kissing Louis and his grip tightens.  
>"Sorry for what?" He asks timidly, afraid of what the answer is.<br>"I can't do this." Louis says painfully, glad that Harry is sat behind him and he doesn't have to see the hurt in those emerald eyes. He gets up off of the bed, puts his boxers on, and leaves the room.  
>"Louis!" Harry gets up and follows his friend who stops in the kitchen, unsure of what to do. "Lou, stop running away from me!"<br>"Don't you understand?" Louis hisses, angrily spinning around to face him. "Isn't this the slightest bit strange for you?"  
>"Of course it is! But running isn't going to solve anything!" Harry reaches for the older boy but he backs away. "See! Stop it!"<br>"I don't know what to do, Harry! I have all these stupid, weird feelings and I don't know what to do!"  
>"So do I, Louis!" Harry reaches for Louis again, and this time the smaller boy allows him to grasp his hands. "What are you feeling?"<br>"Ugh, don't. I am not doing this." Louis shakes my head and Harry's eyes fill with warmth.  
>"Just answer the bloody question, Louis; what are you feeling right now?"<br>"I am confused, I am tired, I think I'm in love with you, and I have the sudden urge to push you down on the couch and fuck you. Is that what you want to hear?" Louis sighs, smirking slightly as Harry's eyes widen at the "couch" comment.  
>"Is that true?" He asks, ignoring the question. His warm, green eyes pierce Louis' sea-blue ones, and everything falls into place.<br>"Yes." Louis says and they both blush. Harry pulls him close and takes his face in his hands.  
>"Please stop running. I love you, Boo Bear." He smiles and kisses Louis' nose. When he pulls back their eyes meet, and there's only one thing that Louis wants to say.<br>"I love you Harry." He smiles at the relief in those emerald eyes, which rapidly changes to lust.  
>"Well, if you're really not ready, then we can just watch some T.V or…" He says, but he doesn't get to finish; Louis drags him into the bedroom to finish what they started...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A week later<strong>  
>"Okay, guys, Sugarscape are here to do the interview." Simon stands in front of two of his five favorite boys and frowns. "Are you two sure about this?"<br>"Yes." Harry says, gripping Louis' hand tightly. He turns to the older boy and asks "Are you?"

"Of course." Louis replies without hesitation. "I love you." He kisses Harry lightly on the lips before they walk out and face their fate…

* * *

><p>Well, there you go; hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think, and feel free to leave me ideas for one shots :) Love you guys! xXx<p>

P.S: (If you are reading this again, yes I have changed it from first person p.o.v to third person. I re-read it and realised that it just works so much better in third person.)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY (OR SUGARSCAPE); I HAVE MERELY USED THEM FOR A FICTIONAL PURPOSE.


End file.
